Episode 7223 (4th December 2009)
Plot Leanne's still tetchy with Peter following their row last night. Simon picks up on it and tells Ken about George's offer to help Peter. Dev challenges Steve to another game of golf. Steve accepts the chance to redeem himself. Sophie tells Kevin about her forthcoming baptism and her mock GCSE's. Kevin's abashed that he wasn't already aware of the dates. Ken congratulates Peter on rejecting George's attempt to buy his way into Simon's life. Peter corrects him, saying that it was a genuine, kind offer. Anna tries to talk Gary out of going on his army taster weekend at Glencorse Barracks while Eddie's more concerned with the return of his Santa. Becky and Claire return from their drama class with the news that it's disbanding and the Christmas pantomime - Cinderella - is cancelled. They get drunk together and start arguing. George calls round to apologise to Peter for being overbearing. Peter admits he overreacted. George tells Peter that his offer still stands should he change his mind. Dev and Steve bump into Bernie at the golf club. Dev recognises Matt, her client, as a business acquaintance. Bernie tells Dev that Matt is newly engaged. Molly's stunned when Kevin tells her he must postpone leaving his family until Sophie's exams are over next July. Eileen refuses to return Eddie's Santa until he pays back the neighbours he conned. Peter takes Leanne to Turners Joinery to meet George. He has accepted George's offer. Leanne's thrilled. Ken happens by and is furious with George and Leanne for leading Peter astray. Ken vows to fight the wine bar enterprise every step of the way. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *George Wilson - Anthony Valentine *Bernie Sayers - Jennifer Hennessy *Matt - Christopher Colquhoun Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Websters' Auto Centre *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Greenside Golf Club Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin realises how much his affair has taken over his life and tells Molly he is not ready to end his marriage; Anna pleads with Gary to reconsider his Army plans; and Dev is intrigued when a business acquaintance seems to avoid him. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,080,000 viewers (10th place). *There was no episode broadcast in the regular 8.30pm slot. The final of I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here! was shown instead. Category:2009 episodes